Azul Mar y Verde Esmeralda
by Jessica6697
Summary: korra es una joven atleta que ama los animales y por eso decidió ir a Ciudad República a estudiar Zoología en la universidad dejando su amada Tribu. Asami es una Estudiante de segundo año de Ingeniería y Comercio Exterior y Negocios Internacionales, estudiante de dos carreras a la vez gracias a su gran desempeño académico. (Korrasami AU moderno, Un poco de KyaLin)
1. Chapter 1: ¡Cuidado!

En una pequeña pero hermosa casa, que solía estar a las afueras de la ciudad para que sus habitantes no sintieran los ruidos característicos de los autos y las personas, se encontraba una familia peculiar, empezando por el hombre mayor, calvo, con una puntiaguda barba negra y una actitud paciente pero de carácter fuerte, este hombre, quien había estudiado toda su vida para ser monje y logró conseguirlo, era ahora un padre de familia, dedicado y cariñoso, su esposa, más joven que él, era una mujer con una paciencia y una habilidad para controlar niños traviesos como ninguna cuya felicidad la encontraba viendo a sus tres niños jugar y divertirse en el gran patio de la casa, la pareja, Tenzin y Pema eran muy unidos. En la familia se encontraban cuatros miembros más, las dos niñas, Jinora e Ikki, eran como agua y aceite, mientras que la mayor prefería leer libros de historia y meditar, siguiendo el legado de su abuelo Aang y su padre al seguir el camino de los monjes, la menor prefería jugar y divertirse imaginando un sinfín de mundos donde todo es como ella quiere; Los dos niños, Milo y Rohan eran los menores, Milo era un chico activo y muy travieso que le gustaba gastar bromas a sus hermanas y a sus conocidos en general, el menor de todos, quien aún era un bebe, le gustaba tener la atención de su madre y estar entre sus brazos, tenía un cabello muy particular teniendo un pequeño copete desde su nacimiento.

Esta hermosa pero singular familia tenía un miembro más en ella, pero la joven de cabellera marrón y ojos azules no era como tal parte de la familia, siendo completamente diferente a los demás integrantes, ella era una invitada, Tenzin, siendo un gran amigo de su padre, Tonraq, accedió a cuidar de Korra mientras esta estudiaba en Ciudad República, ya que los padres de Korra y ella misma, eran nativos de una pequeña comunidad que solía vivir en los confines de la tierra, en los desiertos helados más duros, en el Polo Sur.

La joven de piel tostada había iniciado la universidad en Ciudad República hacía unos meses, con sus 18 años cumplidos ella había decidido, además del deporte que amaba, estudiar Zoología, ya que la joven sureña tenía un fuerte amor por los animales, desde pequeña siempre trataba de ayudar a todos los animalitos que se encontraba, aunque viviendo en el polo sur era difícil encontrar animales de diferentes tipos y al momento de hacer su primer viaje fuera de la tundra de hielo a sus diez años y conocer animales no árticos se emocionó aún más por querer pasar su vida acompañada de sus amigos peludos, alados, escamosos, lampiños etc.

El día de esta peculiar familia iniciaba a muy distintas horas del día, Pema solía levantarse muy temprano para alimentar al pequeño Rohan que ya en el amanecer estaba llorando en su cuna bellamente arreglada. Tenzin se despertaba a las 6:00am para estar listo para enfrentar otro día, los niños despertaban media hora después de su padre, mientras que Korra era una joven dormilona que no le agradaba la idea de despertar temprano pero debía hacerlo si quería hacer su matutina caminata con Naga, su fiel compañera de vida, una hermosa perra de pelaje completamente blanco, desayunar, e ir a la universidad a las 8:00am.

La sureña sintió algo mojado y caliente en su mejilla y enseguida identificó las lamidas de su pequeña, no tan pequeña, compañera peluda, dejando escapar una risa por culpa de las cosquillas provocadas por Naga, detuvo a la albina y se sentó en su cama tallándose los ojos para poder despertar por completo.

—Ya, ya tranquila Naga— decía la sureña al ver que su mascota tomaba su correa y se la entregaba a ella

Se levantó dejando ver que se había dormido con su ropa de diario por culpa del cansancio provocado por el desvelo al terminar sus deberes escolares. Tomó otro conjunto de su armario deshaciéndose de la anterior conformado por una camisa manga corta negra con el símbolo de una banda conocida muy bien por la morena y unos pantalones de entrenamiento holgados color verde, tomó otro pantalón holgado esta vez de color azul y se lo puso mientras trataba de hacer que su amiga peluda se calmara, sacó del armario una camisa azul claro muy característica de su tribu natal y se la coloco al mismo tiempo que bostezaba sin pena alguna.

Ya en la cocina vio a toda la familia _–Udara-_ desayunando como cada mañana

—Hola a todos— pronunció haciendo que cinco pares de ojos se posaran en ella mientras tomaba una tostada y la comía

—Buenos días Korra— Pronunció el hombre mayor y mentor de Korra en asuntos relacionados con espíritus

— ¡Korra! ¡Hola! — Gritaron al unísono los tres niños en la mesa.

—Hola Niños, buenos días Tenzin, buenos días Pema— se acercó a la madre de cuatro inclinándose para ver al pequeño Rohan quien era acurrucado por su madre— Hola bebe, bueno sacare a Naga vuelvo en 15 minutos— dijo, mientras terminaba su tostada y salía de la cocina.

Ya fuera de la gran casa, en la que había empezado a vivir hacia unos meses, se colocó los audífonos y empezó a trotar junto a su amiga Naga. La joven debía admitir que, aunque amaba su tribu natal en el sur, le encantaba estar en un lugar donde no tenía que usar más de tres prendas para protegerse del frío cuando salía de casa, concentrada en la música que escuchaba y en su alrededor, decidió ir al parque para que su amiga entrenara de otra forma a la habitual.

Al entrar al parque se dedicó a buscar con la mirada un buen lugar donde jugar con su compañera peluda, veía a las personas que se encontraban en el parque, eran pocas ya que era temprano y día de semana, vio a un par de parejas, unas cuantas familias y varios dueños de mascotas como ella. Al encontrar el lugar buscado apagó la música de su teléfono y del bolsillo de su ancho pantalón sacó una pelota que a kilómetros se podía notar que había visto mejores años, soltó la correa de Naga y esta al ver uno de sus juguetes favoritos empezó a saltar muy animada.

— Tranquila amiga, ¿estas lista? ¡Ve por ella!— Gritó mientras tiraba la pelota y veía como su compañera corría a toda prisa para atraparla.

Mientras su mascota se divertía jugando con su dueña esta no noto que un chico se le acercaba con gran sigilo para luego darle un gran abrazo por la espalda levantándose del piso, la sureña se sorprendió y logró darle un fuerte golpe con su codo en el estómago del chico que la había tomado haciendo que el joven la soltara y se abrazara a sí mismo tratando de minimizar el dolor, cuando la joven se volteo y vio de quien se trataba puso una cara totalmente apenada

—Huy, lo siento Bolin— pronunció mientras veía si su amigo de cabellera negra y ojos verdes estaba bien

—Korra, tienes un codo muy fuerte— dijo el joven mientras recuperaba el aire perdido gracias al golpe propiciado por Korra

—Bueno no deberías sorprender a las personas de esa manera, creí que eran un secuestrador o algo así— alcanzó a decir la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una cara de molestia

—Hey, eso hacen los amigos ¿no? — y mientras se reincorporaba le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas de arrepentimiento

—Si pero por lo menos di quien eres o saluda antes— sentenció la joven mientras le mostraba su lengua en un acto totalmente infantil y volvía a jugar con su amiga peluda

Después de un rato jugando con Naga y charlando con Bolin empezó a tirar la pelota sin mirar a donde, lo que hizo preocuparse a su amigo de ojos verdes pero la joven morena no le hizo caso alguno. Al cabo de un rato Bolin vio a un chico de cabello igual negro que él pero de ojos color ámbar acercarse tranquilamente

— ¡Mako! — dijo el joven de ojos color verde a su hermano como saludo amistoso

—Hola Bolin, hola Korra— saludo el joven que poseía un peinado en punta haciéndolo ver joven

—Hola Mako, ¿Cómo va todo en la academia? — preguntó la joven castaña mientras seguía sin ver a donde lanzaba la pelota

—Todo va más que bien, he, ¿Korra? ¿No deberías ver a donde lanzas la pelota? — preguntó con preocupación a su amiga

—Tranquilo "señor oficial", se lo que hago— sentenció y puso una mueca de superioridad.

Lo que no sabía la joven universitaria era que el parque empezaba a llenarse de más gente conforme pasaban los minutos y a donde ella solía lanzar aquella esfera de color marrón era un camino donde empezaban a transitar un grupo de personas y justamente cuando ella noto eso grito para alertar a aquel grupo de jóvenes. Una chica de cabellera negra como la noche escuchó aquel grito y con unos reflejos digno de un felino logro atrapar la pelota de color marrón.

Lo joven morena corrió muy rápido hasta donde estaba aquella chica de cabellera negra y rápidamente se inclinó enfrente de ella en son de disculpas

— ¡Lo siento! No estaba viendo a donde lanzaba la pelota, ¿estás bien? — pregunto por ultimo con un tono de preocupación en su voz

—Bueno, me lleve un gran susto pero estoy bien, deberías estar más pendiente de a donde lanzas cosas— dijo la joven un poco más alta que la sureña de ojos color verdes esmeralda

—Lo siento en serio— pronunció mientras posaba su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello haciendo notar su actitud un tanto infantil que solía sacar que sus cabales a Tenzin

—Bueno al menos no pasó a mayores— dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba la pelota en su mano tratando de descifrar que tipo de mordeduras tenía en ella — ¿y porque lanzabas…?— trato de preguntar pero algo la hizo caer al suelo sorprendiéndola y asustandola por completo

— ¡Naga! No hagas eso, ¡Niña mala! — dijo la joven de tez morena tratando de lograr que su amiga se bajara de enzima de la chica de cabello azabache

La peluda acompañante de la sureña había visto su pelota en manos de una desconocida y se propuso recuperarla así que echó a correr, se abalanzó sobre aquella chica que hablaba con su dueña, la olfateo un momento y viendo que no era una persona con malas intenciones la lamió en un gesto de cariño y luego se bajó, ignorando a su dueña y tomando su juguete en sus fauces.

—Naga, dame— ordenó la joven castaña refiriéndose a la pelota y la albina obedeció —Abajo, quédate quieta— volvió a ordenar y ayudó a la chica de ojos verdes a reincorporarse —Lo siento mucho, Naga es muy amistosa— y rió nerviosamente esperando no ser regañada por aquella desconocida

—Ha, tranquila, comprendo como son los animales— dijo con un todo comprensivo pero algo irritado por haber caído en el suelo

— ¿Otra amantes de los animales? —preguntó la sureña

—Algo así, ¿otra? ¿Conoces muchos amantes de los animales? — contra preguntó la joven de piel color leche

—Bueno solo a toda mi clase de Zoología— dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo para que se secara la baba de su mascota

—Gracias— dijo al tomar el pañuelo— ¿así que Zoologia?

—Si así es— y mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que iba muy atrasada a su clase— oh no ¡es tarde! ¡Debo irme, adiós! — dijo mientras llamaba a su compañera y corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa que más bien parecía templo

— ¡Espera, tu pañuelo! — grito la chica de ojos esmeralda pero no sirvió de nada ya que la joven morena había corrido demasiado rápido, con un suspiro de derrota dobló el pañuelo y lo guardó

La Chica de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta y dos coletas en frente se apresuraba por llegar a su casa a tiempo y poder darse una ducha rápida y poder llegar a su universidad, ya que darse el lujo de llegar tarde a clases era algo que no podría hacer pues su universidad era muy estricta con respecto al horario de clases.

Estaba completamente despeinada por haber corrido de aquella forma pero logró llegar a su clase a tiempo, se sentó en su puesto repasando lo que había pasado por poder llegar, ahora vestía unos jeans, una camisa azul como la anterior pero diferente y su típica banda en el brazo, se sentía victoriosa pero cansada y solo se dejó llevar por sus ideas hasta que comenzó su clase.

La mañana había pasado como normalmente solía ser para la morena, entregó su trabajo sobre la importancia de los animales en el planeta, prestó atención a su clase sobre el hábitat de los animales y casi se queda dormida en su clase sobre insectos, ya que a ella no le interesaba mucho esa clase pero aun así la llevaba con muy buena nota, era gracioso pensar que ella tenía buenas notas en las escuela ya que en la secundaria y en preparatoria había sido muy mala en sus clases hasta que pudo especializarse en la universidad.

Al sonar una campana todos los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus artículos de estudio y retirarse de la sala de laboratorio cuando un profesor le indico a Korra que fuera a la facultad de educación, la joven, un tanto confundida, se dirigió allí y antes de poder entrar al edificio se estrelló con una chica que estaba apurada

—Lo siento no te vi— dijo la joven mientras tomaba sus libros del suelo

—Ha, bueno supongo que ahora estamos a mano— dijo la joven morena viendo con quien se había estrellado.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversación

Aquella ciudad representaba mucho para la joven de piel tan blanca como el marfil, en ella se encontraban sus recuerdos más felices y más tristes, desde que ella tenía conocimiento había vivido en Ciudad República junto a su madre y a su padre. Asami Sato era una chica fuerte, desde muy joven tuvo que soportar el hecho de que su madre ya no estaba más con ella por culpa de un hombre con ambición de dinero y no conforme con eso la vida le dejó otra marca aún más profunda porque ella tuvo que ver como su madre era asesinada justo enfrente de sus ojos, si algo se podía decir de aquel hecho es que la niña quedó traumatizada por un buen periodo de tiempo hasta que logró superarlo y seguir con su vida.

Ahora Asami era una mujer totalmente realizada, con sus 19 años de edad estaba estudiando segundo año en la universidad de Ciudad República. Desde los inicios de su adolescencia la joven Sato comenzó con un amor por la ingeniería, ya que su padre, Hiroshi Sato, era el fundador de la compañía Industrias Futuro, una de las mayores industrias de creación de automóviles y tecnología en general. Si algo se puede decir de Hiroshi Sato es que era un hombre con grandes ideas que ponía todo su esfuerzo por conseguir realizarlas y Asami había heredado esa característica de su padre. La joven siempre tenía en mente ideas para mejorar todo lo que pudiera y a pesar de ser la hija de un hombre con grandes recursos económicos la joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas aprendió de su padre que siempre debía trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quisiera pues en la vida nada es regalado y eso era exactamente lo que hacía día a día.

Asami se dirigía a la Universidad de Ciudad República temprano por la mañana, caminando, para cambiar su rutina de siempre al ir en su Automóvil o es su Motoneta, la joven, al ver el parque tan cerca de ella, decidió entrar en el para estar un poco más cerca de la naturaleza.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, sintiendo el viento acariciar su cabello haciéndolo bailar, logro escuchar una voz gritando y eso hizo a Asami girar su cabeza para poder lograr ver de dónde provenía el grito pero para su sorpresa lo que vio fue un objeto viajando a alta velocidad hacia ella y con un movimiento rápido gracias a sus reflejos entrenados logró atrapar el objeto que resultó ser una pelota color marrón

— ¡Lo siento! No estaba viendo a donde lanzaba la pelota, ¿estás bien? — preguntó una joven de tez morena mientras se inclinaba dando a entender que estaba muy apenada

—Bueno, me lleve un gran susto pero estoy bien, deberías estar más pendiente de a donde lanzas cosas— Pronunció Asami con un tono de voz serio pero comprensivo — ¿y por qué lanzabas…?— trato de preguntar pero un gran perro color blanco la hizo caer al suelo asustandola por completo

— ¡Naga! No hagas eso, ¡Niña mala! — logro escuchar aún en suelo mientras el animal encima suyo la olfateaba y lamia.

Asami era alguien que no le temía a los animales pero debía admitir que cuando aquella criatura se acercó a ella abriendo su hocico temió ser mordida en ese instante pero se llevó una sorpresa grande cuando en vez de eso le lamió del lado derecho de su rostro para luego bajarse de ella y tomar lo que le pertenecía, escucho hablar a la joven castaña mientras ella se sentaba y luego vio como esa misma joven le extendía la mano para ayudarle

—Lo siento mucho, Naga es muy amistosa— dijo la chica mientras ella se levantaba con su ayuda

—Ha, tranquila, comprendo como son los animales— dijo con un tono comprensivo pero debía admitir que estaba algo irritada por el hecho ocurrido

— ¿Otra amantes de los animales? —preguntó la joven quien era un poco más baja que ella

—Algo así, ¿otra? ¿Conoces muchos amantes de los animales? — pregunto al sentir curiosidad y además relajar un poco el ambiente

—Bueno solo a toda mi clase de Zoología— dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo para que se secara a lo que ella le agradeció y lo tomo

— ¿así que Zoologia? — preguntó mientras pasaba el pañuelo color azul sobre su cara

—Si así es, oh no ¡es tarde! ¡Debo irme, adiós! — dijo la joven, lo que dejó a Asami muy confundida por lo rápido que hablo la morena

— ¡Espera, tu pañuelo! — gritó la joven de ojos esmeralda pero no sirvió de nada ya que la chica morena había corrido demasiado rápido, con un suspiro de derrota dobló el pañuelo y lo guardó en su chaqueta color roja con negro.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro no tan agradable con aquella joven, volvió a su camino para llegar a la universidad, cuando salió del parque noto que ahora estaba aún más cerca de su universidad que antes, dándose cuenta que el parque servía como un atajo para llegar cinco minutos antes de lo que habitualmente llegaba a la institución. Entró al campus saludando a varias personas que sabía que conocía pero no recordaba sus nombres, Asami era una joven muy conocida en la universidad ya que era una de las mejores estudiantes.

A primera hora tenía clases de ingeniería automotriz, una de las materias que más le gustaba, la clase fue como siempre era, un nuevo tema que estudiar al que Asami le prestaba toda su atención, después de dos clases más una profesora de su clase de Comercio exterior la llamó para decirle de debía ir a la facultad de Educación para buscar sus notas del semestre, ella acudió de inmediato pero un pequeño retraso con un incidente en frente de su facultad de Comercio exterior y Relaciones internacionales hizo que tuviera que correr hasta llegar a tiempo al gran edificio antiguo de su universidad pero por estar corriendo no vio a la joven que también estaba entrando al edificio y chocó contra ella haciendo que sus libros se cayeran

—Lo siento no te vi— dijo mientras tomaba sus libros del suelo

—Ha, bueno supongo que ahora estamos a mano— dijo la joven en frente suyo, lo que escucho la dejó confundida pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio quien era la joven

 ***** — Ho, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de esa manera ¿no crees? — pronunció la joven de cabello tan negro como la noche

—Ja, bueno al menos da algo de qué hablar— respondió la joven morena con una sonrisa de lado que era muy característica de ella

—Tienes razón— y río de la ocurrencia que había dicho su compañera en aquella conversación

La joven castaña se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de superioridad demostrando su ego recién crecido —Me llamo Korra Imiq— y al decir eso le mostro su sonrisa más amistosa y abrió la puerta para que entraran al edificio

—Mi nombre es Asami Sato— entró, agradeciendo el gesto de la morena

—Asami, que lindo nombre, nunca lo había escuchado— dijo halagando a la chica de ojos verdes

—Gracias, el tuyo también me parece interesante— dijo en forma de agradecimiento sin embargo también consideraba que Korra tenía un nombre que le agradaba

Las dos chicas continuaron hablando hasta que un señor mayor de bigote frondoso llamó a Asami para que pasara a su oficina, ella atendió el llamado pero antes de le pregunto a Korra que si se podían ver en otro momento, la joven castaña dudo por un momento pero aceptó la propuesta de la ingeniero. Ya dentro de la oficina Asami tomó un archivo el cual eran las notas de su semestre y volvió a la entrada de aquel viejo edificio, no vio a Korra así que supuso que ya se había ido, la ingeniero se quedó con una buena impresión de la morena, pensaba que era agradable y le agrado el hecho de que no hubiera comentado nada sobre su apellido ya que era muy conocido y las personas normalmente se aprovechaban de eso y querían ser sus "amigos" solo por interés pero percibió que esta chica no era así, que era una muy buena persona. Después de terminar sus clases decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos en el gimnasio, en donde solían practicar, hacía tiempo no hablaba con ellos y sabía que los sorprendería, se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería para comprarles unas bebidas y un bocadillo a sus dos amigos.

Asami llegó al gran club deportivo y fue directo hasta la zona de karate ya que sus amigos, Mako y Bolin lo practicaban, entró a la sala que usaban como Dojo en aquel gimnasio y vio a los hermanos combatiendo el uno contra el otro, se notaba que el mayor iba ganando ya que el joven de ojos verdes estaba siendo aplastado por el chico de ojos ámbar

—Mako deja a Bolin respirar—dijo la joven de cabellera negra interrumpiendo el encuentro

—Ho, está bien— pronunció el joven resignado y dejando ir a su hermano

—Haaa~ ¡gracias Asami! Eres mi heroa—dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y abrasaba a su amiga

—Heroína, Bolin, no heroa— dijo Mako mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba el sudor

—ha siempre me equivoco, hui~ ¿trajiste café? —pregunto emocionado Bolin mientras señalaba la pequeña bolsa que traía su amiga en manos

—Si así es, y un panecillo para ti Bolin— dijo Asami mientras le extendía la bolsa y este la tomaba cuando una joven de cabello café entró a la habitación

— ¡Chicos! ¡Korra se metió en otra pelea!— dijo rápidamente la joven de ojos marrones

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora contra quién? — preguntó despreocupado el joven de cabello en punta

— ¡Tahno!— dijo la joven casi gritando

Al escuchar ese nombre los dos hermanos salieron corriendo tras la chica de 11 años de edad que les había avisado sobre la pelea en la que se había metido su amiga sureña. Asami los seguía solo por curiosidad ya que al escuchar el nombre "Korra" pensó en la joven que había conocido esa mañana en su universidad pero se decía a sí misma que debía ser una coincidencia sin embargo quería asegurarse de ello. Los 4 jóvenes bajaron las escaleras del edificio, que tenía 3 pisos de altura, y llegaron hasta las canchas de baloncesto del gimnasio donde muchas personas se empezaban a reunir

—Así que tú, una niña, muy baja la verdad, ¿quiere pelear contra mí?— pronunció un joven de cabello negro bien peinado y ojos color celeste pálido

—Atrevete a decir que soy baja una vez más y te juro que te parto la boca— pronuncio Korra alzando su puño para amenazar a quien la había insultado

—Eres bajita— sentenció el joven de cabello negro arreglado retando a Korra a pelear

Después de aquel insulto la joven morena no resistió más, apretó su puño muy fuerte y movió lo más rápido que pudo su brazo para golpear al chico, el puño de la morena termino en la nariz del chico de piel blanca el cual trato de esquivarlo pero le fue inútil, el joven debía admitirlo, había subestimado a la chica que ahora lo golpeaba, Tahno término en el suelo mientras se tomaba la nariz para aliviar el dolor inútilmente

—Me insultas una vez más y no solo golpeare tu nariz— dijo la joven castaña mientras se daba vuelta y no se percataba de que el joven se había levantado y pretendía vengarse

Después de que Tahno había empujado por detrás a Korra una verdadera pelea se creó en aquella cancha de baloncesto, desde que la chica de 11 años vio a su amiga, casi hermana, golpear a aquel chico molesto se fue corriendo de la escena para traer ayuda pero cuando los 4 jóvenes llegaron Korra ya tenía varios golpes y estaba dando una pelea genial gracias a su habilidad para la pelea, en ese momento el joven de ojos verdes trato de detener la pelea pero no tuvo éxito alguno, cuando un hombre de barba negra y puntiaguda entró a la habitación que se había convertido en un ring de boxeo y con una voz firme pero molesta detuvo todo movimiento por parte de cualquiera allí presente

—Señorito Tahno, vaya a casa, Korra ven conmigo— sentenció el hombre calvo a lo que los dos obedecieron sin replicar

Asami no sabía que pensar sobre lo que había visto, aquella chica amable y graciosa que había conocido en la mañana había dado un espectáculo grandioso con su agilidad al luchar que dejo a la joven ingeniero impresionada. Después de que Tenzin, padre de familia e instructor de yoga y meditación en el gimnasio, regañara a Korra y le curara sus heridas esta salió del cuarto de yoga y se encontró con sus amigos pero se sorprendió al ver a Asami allí

—Ho, Hola Asami, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Korra un poco apenada por lo que había sucedido

—Hola Korra, bueno vine a traerle algo de beber a mis amigos, vaya espectáculo diste allí ¿he?— halago la joven de ojos esmeraldas a Korra

La joven rió nerviosamente — ¿enserio lo crees? El muy tonto me dio unos cuantos golpes pero se los devolví— y esta vez rió a carcajadas muy orgullosa de su desempeño en la pelea

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó Bolin, interrumpiendo la charla

—Así es, Asami y yo nos conocimos esta mañana cuando casi la golpeo con la pelota de Naga, y luego nos encontramos en la universidad— respondió Korra —espera, ¿conocen a Asami?— preguntó al darse cuenta de la situación

—Bueno, fui novia de Mako— respondió la joven de piel marfil y dejó a Korra muy impresionada

Después de hablar un rato y enterarse del pasado de sus amigos y su nueva amiga los tres atletas se fueron a cambiar por unas ropas menos deportivas y al volver Mako ofreció llevar a las chicas a sus casas ya que Tenzin se había ido ya hacía un rato, Korra no tenía auto y Asami no había traído el suyo. Ya en el auto notaron que aún era temprano

— ¿Que tal si cenamos juntos?— preguntó la ingeniero

—Está bien pero Bolin y yo pagamos la cuenta— acepto el joven de ojos ámbar

—Ha no, hoy invito yo Mako, la última vez ustedes pagaron— respondió un poco irritada la joven de cabello negro

—Está bien— y suspiro resignado Mako

Korra estuvo atenta a la conversación y aceptó ir a cenar con ellos. Bolin eligió el lugar, el típico restaurante de fideos al que le encantaba ir, nadie se opuso así que decidieron disfrutar de la cena.

Después de un rato juntos cenando tranquilamente Mako recibió una llamada urgente de su primo Tu, y los hermanos se tuvieron que ir, se disculparon con las chicas y salieron del restaurante, Asami y Korra se quedaron solas terminando de cenar y conversando

—Y ¿practicas karate como los chicos?— preguntó Asami

—En realidad no, antes practicaba pero no era lo mío, aunque me gusta pelear, prefiero competir, por eso practico Tenis— finalizó la joven morena

—Y ¿por qué tenis? Hay muchos deportes donde se compite— pregunto con curiosidad la ingeniero

—Bueno, no lo sé, el tenis para mí es un deporte muy bueno, no es tan activo como el fútbol ni tan calmado como el baseball— explicó Korra mientras terminaba de comer —te acompaño a casa— dijo la joven de ojos azul mar cuando las dos salieron del restaurante

—No es necesario— trató de convencerle Asami

—Oye tú pagaste la cena, yo te acompaño a casa, un trato justo— explico con una sonrisa amistosa en su cara

La joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas se rindió y aceptó la oferta de su nueva amiga y caminaron por la ciudad juntas hasta separarse en la casa de Asami la cual era un apartamento en un gran edificio.

 **Hola a los pocos que leen esto :D**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que leen esto y espero que les agrade este capitulo**

 **Ahora, en este Capítulo puse una frase, la segunda frase de Asami en su segunda conversación con Korra para ser exactos( de todos modos está señalado con un " * ") el que me diga de donde saque esa frase y a que hace referencia ¡le hago un dibujo de lo que quiera! si asi es y no importa cuando comentes con tal de que seas el primero**

 **Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora, se que va medio lento pero no quiero apresurar las cosas entre asami y Korra ya se dará, a su tiempo.**

 _ **PD: el que logre decirme de donde saque esa referencia lo mencionare en alcap que suba después de que me lo diga**_

 **Acabo de mencionar que dibujo y los subo a mi pagina de DeviantArt "** ** _jessica6697-deviantart"_** **y tambien a mi Tumblr "** ** _jessica6697-tumblr"_**

 **Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap, bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: De compras

Ya habían pasado unas cuanta semanas desde que Korra y Asami se encontrarán, tres veces el mismo día, habían hablado un par de veces en la universidad y habían quedado para almorzar juntas, cuando sus horarios se los permitía. A Korra le había agradado mucho Asami y como ella no solía tener muchas amigas, exceptuando a Opal, que solo veía un par de veces ya que estudiaba y trabajaba medio tiempo, y Jinora, quien era aún una niña, le gustaba tener una amiga de su edad con quien hablar y pasar el rato.

Pero ahora debía enfrentarse a un reto el cual, debía admitir, nunca había pensado con seriedad, conseguir un trabajo. Tenzin y Tonraq habían hablado un par de semanas antes y llegaron a la decisión de que Korra debía empezar a independizarse poco a poco ya que no podría vivir en casa de Tenzin o de sus padres para siempre. Cuando hablaron con Korra a esta no le gustó mucho la idea pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no sabía cómo buscar trabajo, decidió buscarlo por sí sola, una decisión que aceptó Tenzin.

La sureña debía admitir que estaba nerviosa y preocupada por el tema de buscar trabajo por sí sola pero quería tener la satisfacción de hacerlo por sus propios medios y así sentirse realizada. Decidió llevar ese tema poco a poco y no frustrarse o desesperarse además de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo algo simple, ya que no quería aspirar a mucho, tenía muy en claro que apenas era una estudiante de 1° año universitario.

Korra pensaba sobre aquel tema mientras lanzaba una pelota y la atrapaba una y otra vez contra la pared de la casa en la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, estaba en el gran patio donde también estaban los hijos de Tenzin y Pema jugando, una discusión la sacó de sus pensamientos y noto que Jinora e Ikki estaban gritándose, se acercó a ellas y trató de detener la discusión pero le fue inútil así que cargo a Ikki y a Jinora hasta la entrada trasera de la casa y las sentó en las escaleras, las dos se molestaron por lo que había hecho la morena pero todos se callaron cuando escucharon una risa proveniente de la entrada del patio, Korra volteo y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que, por alguna razón, le empezaban a parecer muy lindos, Asami ya había ido un par de veces a la casa de Tenzin pero nunca sin previo aviso y eso confundió a la sureña

—Asami, ¿qué haces aquí? No me avisaste que vendrías— preguntó la joven mientras las niñas saludaban y se despedían al mismo tiempo entrando a la casa

—Ayer te dije que vendría, ¿no lo recuerdas? Quedamos en ir de compras— Dijo la chica de cabello negro como la noche

—Ha cierto, de compras— y rió nerviosamente, ella no era una chica que disfrutara las compras pero se lo había prometido a su amiga y no podía fallarle

—Supongo que lo olvidaste, no importa, ¿vamos?— pregunto algo entusiasmada Asami

—Ah claro vamos— respondió Korra mientras se acercaba a la salida

Aunque ya sabía quién era Asami aún le impresionaba que ella fuera la hija de Hiroshi Sato, y la heredera de Industrias Futuro, su automóvil era un modelo único que la misma Asami había diseñado. El viento en su rostro se sentía muy bien, su cabello largo y castaño bailaba con el viento mientras la ingeniero conducía con una facilidad inigualable. Al llegar al centro comercial de Ciudad República las chicas se dirigieron a la tienda favorita de ropa de Asami, después de buscar y buscar la joven de cabello negro encontró algo que la sureña no presto mucha atención y solo se limitaba a asentir cuando la ingeniero le pedía su opinión lo que no pasó desapercibido por Asami pero prefirió no decir nada para no molestar a Korra, una vez elegido su vestido se dirigió al probador para comprobar si le quedaba bien

—Asami, ¿vas a tardar más? — preguntó Korra un poco aburrida de esperar

—Ya salgo— pronunció mientras abría la puerta del probador

—al…—he hizo una pausa ya que se había impresionado por la maravillosa vista que tenía enfrente de ella—…fin, wow Asami, te ves hermosa— pronunció sin pensarlo ni una vez

—Gracias Korra— respondió al halago y un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas por un corto momento

Korra rio nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y mirando a otro lado por la pena, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba yendo hacia ellas. Una chica de cabello corto y ojos color oliva se dirigía a Korra mientras la saludaba con la mano

—Hola Korra que gusto verte aquí— pronunció la joven de 16 años de edad

—Opal, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó la joven sureña

—Estoy bien, gracias, ¿qué has estado haciendo?, no te he visto en un tiempo— preguntó la joven mientras abrazaba amistosamente a su amiga

—Bueno ya me conoces, entrenamiento, estudio y más entrenamiento— y río orgullosa de ella misma

—Ja ja si tú eres así, y ¿quién es tu amiga? — preguntó mientras miraba a la ingeniero quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo corto que le quedaba de infarto

—Ella es Asami, Asami ella es Opal, la novia de Bolin, aunque no oficial— dijo la morena para fastidiar a su amiga quien ya estaba muy sonrojada

— ¡Korra! No digas esas cosas— le reclamó apenada haciendo que la sureña soltara una carcajada

—Deja de reír, jum, como sea, un gusto Asami— digo ignorando a su amiga y dándole la mano a la chica de cabello negro

Después de presentaciones y de saber que Opal estaba allí porque buscaba un regalo para Bolin por su cumpleaños, lo que, al decirlo, se ganó otra broma de parte de su amiga morena, y que aún no lo encontraba, las jóvenes decidieron ir a la feria juntas y tomar algo, Asami pago aquel hermoso vestido Rojo, y se encaminaron a la feria, Korra molestaba a Opal con lo de su amor no confesado por Bolin y Asami le reclamaba que la dejara en paz cuando llegaron, compraron unas malteadas y se sentaron a conversar

—Vamos Opal, sabes muy bien que Bolin está loco por ti, hasta tuvieron una cita, ¿porque no solo le dices que te gusta y ya?— preguntaba Korra, tratando de convencer a su amiga

—Sabes que no puedo— dijo muy apenada viendo su vaso medio lleno muy sonrojada

—No es difícil, oye, estas en el siglo veintiuno, las chicas también pueden confesarse, no tienes por qué esperar a que él lo haga primero, yo te recomiendo que le digas en su cumpleaños

—Estoy de acuerdo con Korra, conozco a Bolin y es muy tímido como para confesarse sin ayuda— dijo Asami ayudando a Korra.

— ¿Enserio lo creen? — Y viendo que las dos chicas asentían al unísono continuo — está bien, le diré en su cumpleaños— dijo, tratando de darse fuerzas para poder hacer lo que estaba diciendo que haría

Después de un rato la conversación cambió de tema y empezaron a hablar del trabajo de Opal, ella trabajaba en un restaurante familiar, que, irónicamente, era donde toda su familia trabajaba, así que era un negocio familiar, su madre, Suyin Beifong, hacía años atrás había tenido el sueño de abrir su propia cafetería y después de comprar un terreno pequeño y aliarse con un Arquitecto logró construir un hermoso lugar, lo llamó, Zaofu, y después de un tiempo trabajando con aquel arquitecto, Baatar, terminó enamorándose de él y casándose, después de años de trabajo habían logrado hacer que aquella pequeña cafetería se volviera un restaurante familiar popular, Suyin, era la dueña y administradora del lugar, Baatar ayudaba a su esposa en lo que podía mientras continuaba con su carrera de arquitecto, su hijo mayor, Baatar Jr. Siguió los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en arquitecto también, su hijo Huan se fue por el camino del arte y gracia a él el restaurante estaba lleno de cuadros abstractos y tenía un diseño interior único, Opal, por otro lado, quería estudiar enfermería para poder ayudar a las personas que estaban enfermas y no tenían recursos, su sueño era estar en la cruz roja; sus hijos menores, Wei y Wing, eran deportistas natos pero trabajaban en el restaurante como su hermana en medio turno.

—Hablando de trabajo, tengo que encontrar uno o Tenzin lo hará por mí— comentó la joven morena suspirando

—Vaya, ¿Korra trabajando? No me lo imagino— comentó Opal mientras reía

—Ja-ja, muy graciosa, hablo en serio, ya trate de buscar pero nadie quiere contratar a una estudiante de primer año sin experiencia laboral— y suspiro resignada

—Bueno, sabes, en el restaurante necesitamos ayuda, ¿te parece trabajar con nosotros? — pregunto Opal terminando su malteada

—Es una buena idea, lo pensaré bien y te aviso, gracias— dijo la joven morena aunque por dentro no estaba del todo convencida con aquella propuesta

—Supongo que sería agradable tener un trabajo normal como el tuyo Opal— pronunció Asami con un semblante un poco triste

— ¿A qué te refieres Asami? — Preguntó la más joven del grupo

— Bueno, mi padre quiere que herede la compañía cuando termine la universidad y soy como su vicepresidenta— confesó la joven de cabello negro con un poco de pena

Ante aquella confesión las otras dos jóvenes se quedaron muy impresionadas, aunque Korra sabía que ella era una Sato, no se esperaba el hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras. Asami se tranquilizó cuando las dos chicas la halagaron diciéndole que aquello era genial y que le deseaban buena suerte en su trabajo.

Después de un rato Opal se separó del grupo para seguir con su búsqueda del regalo perfecto, Asami y Korra decidieron hacerles una visita a los chicos en el gimnasio, Korra seguía admirando aquel bello automóvil negro con detalles dorados y plateados, para la joven morena aquel vehículo era de lo mejor que había visto en su vida, claro está que viviendo en el polo sur como ella no llegaba a ver muchos automóviles muy a menudo, Asami notó aquello y se le ocurrió una idea para alegrar a su amiga

— ¿Quieres conducirlo? — pregunto despreocupada la joven de ojos color esmeraldas

— ¿Que? Ho no, no, yo, no sé conducir— confesó apenada la castaña

— ¿No sabes? vaya, bueno si quieres aprender yo podría enseñarte— propuso mientras se subía al asiento del piloto

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — pregunto emocionada

—Claro, bueno sube o te dejaré— bromeó la joven de cabello negro mientras encendía el automóvil

—Ja, si claro como si te atrevieras— dijo con un tono de reto la sureña mientras subía

— ¿Acaso es un reto? — pregunto divertida

Las dos chicas se miraron con aquellas miradas que solían poner cuando competían o las retaban, dos segundos después las dos soltaron una carcajada haciendo el ambiente más ligero y divertido. Mientras viajaban en aquel automóvil único hablaban sobre cualquier cosa insignificante, a Korra le agradaba aquello, el hablar con una amiga y ser ella misma sin miedo a ser juzgada. Desde que ella había elegido la profesión que quería estudiar los únicos quienes en verdad la apoyaron fueron sus padres, su familia tenía una larga lista de políticos y gobernantes y sus parientes no querían que alguien de su familia eligiera no ir por el mismo camino que ellos por lo que la decisión de Korra no fue bien recibida por parte de su familia paterna. En su pequeño pueblo las cosas tampoco eran mejores, sus vecinos se habían enterado que ella quería dejar la tribu para estudiar en la ciudad y una parte de los habitantes lo tomaron como una clase de traición. Katara, amiga de su familia, madre de Tenzin, originaria también de aquella tribu, era la única, fuera de sus padres, quien la apoyó con su decisión. Korra sonreía al darse cuenta que la opinión de aquellos quienes no la apoyaron no la afectaban y que en fondo sentía que había tomado una buena decisión. En los pensamientos de la piloto se hallaban un montón de dudas pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de felicidad al ver aquella sonrisa de Korra mientras miraba el horizonte aunque no entendía por qué la hacía feliz, usando la lógica se dijo a sí misma que era porque le tenía aprecio como su única amiga ya que Asami, por su estatus, no tenía ninguna amiga verdadera, salió de sus pensamientos al notar que ya estaban llegando al edificio de tres pisos color verde con grandes ventanales, estacionó el automóvil en el puesto de los invitados y las dos chicas entraron al edificio, saludaron a Jinora, quien trabajaba allí como voluntaria con su padre dando las clases de yoga y meditación, cuando pasaban por las canchas de baloncesto un joven de cabello negro que Korra conocía bien se acercó a ella

—Vaya, Vaya, la pequeña volvió a mostrar su cara por aquí— pronunció el joven de ojos celestes pálidos

—Déjame en paz Tahno— sentenció Korra sin mirarlo pretendiendo seguir con su camino pero Tahno se lo impidió

— Tú pagarás por lo que me hiciste, ¿escuchaste niña?

— Cuando y donde quieras niño bonito— reto la joven castaña enfrentándolo cara a cara

—Un partido de tenis, mañana a las tres, te humillare en tu mejor destreza— respondió rápidamente

—Ya verás porque es mi mejor destreza, te arrepentirás, idiota— insulto poniendo una sonrisa de triunfadora

El reto había sido lanzado y aceptado, Asami apenas pudo reaccionar, Korra se sentía confiada pero Tahno también y eso no era una buena señal.

 _~Continuara~_ **  
**

 _._

 **Hola Hola! primero, lamento mucho el atraso, en verdad no sabia que rayos hacer con este capítulo pero alfin lo pude resolver**

 **Espero que les guste este cap**

 **Ahora quisiera aclarar algo porsi tienen dudas, Udara es el apellido que elegí para la familia de Tenzin, es la palabra Aire en el idioma Indonesio, y a Korra le puse el apellido de Imiq que es Agua en el idioma de Inuit, el idioma que hablan los esquimales, o bueno eso segun internet claro**

 **Bueno espero no tardarme tanto con el proximo cap, gracias por leer~**

 **PD: Aún nadie ha adivinado la referencia que use en el capítulo anterior, vamos no es difícil, se ganaran un dibujo de lo que quieran~**


	4. Chapter 4: Charla nocturna

Era obvio que Tahno planeaba algo, ese chico no era de los que se dejan llevar por los impulsos, le gustaba planear todo con antelación y se jactaba cuando todo salía como planeaba, pero el hecho de retar a Korra la enfureció y no la dejó pensar ni un momento en la situación. Asami se sintió ignorada en aquel momento pues el chico no gasto ni un segundo en percatarse que estaba allí, y como llegó se fue, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Korra…— dijo para llamar su atención quien volteo a mirarla— ¿estás segura que es buena idea? — terminó

—Tranquila Asami, el Tenis es mi deporte, nadie me vence en el— comento sin modestia alguna

—Aun así no deberías confiar en él, Korra— Dijo Mako quien había escuchado todo

— No te preocupes por mí, Mako, borrare esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro— sentenció la joven de mirada segura

Después de aquel encuentro las chicas estuvieron un rato con los chicos, Korra aceptó la oferta de Tenzin de ir con ellos a casa, Mako y Bolin le ofrecieron a Asami acompañarla a casa quien aceptó gustosa, aunque Mako y ella habían tenido un pasado complicado ellos seguían siendo amigos. Mako y Asami se habían conocido hacía medio año atrás, tres meses antes de que Korra llegara a la ciudad, empezaron a salir y todo iba bien entre los dos pero después de dos meses de relación Mako no se mostraba totalmente dedicado a la relación lo que hizo que Asami se preocupara y lo encarara, el joven de cejas particulares y ella discutieron, Mako no quería aceptar sus errores y Asami le puso un fin a su relación, gracias a Bolin ellos terminaron en buenos términos, entendiendo que cada uno tenía diferentes aspiraciones, después de eso Mako entró a la academia de policías y Korra llego a la ciudad.

Asami llegó a su apartamento, entro y se dejó caer en el gran sofá color rojo de la sala, encendió la estéreo escuchando su favorita música clásica, pensó en todo lo que le había pasado en día, desde el desayuno hasta el paseo con los chicos en el auto, dejándolos en la parada de autobús justo enfrente de su edificio, y pensando en que iba a cenar esa noche se levantó, fue hasta su habitación, subiendo las escaleras al segundo y último piso del apartamento, sacó el bello vestido rojo de la bolsa y lo colgó en su gran armario que más bien era vestidor, se cambió la ropa, colocándose una más cómoda y bajó hasta la cocina para cenar, mientras cocinaba empezó a pensar en Korra, porque pensaba tanto en ella últimamente no lo tenía del todo claro pero era eso justamente lo que la molestaba, el no saber algo y de ella misma la molestaba, quería hallar las respuestas pero no las tenía, su mente vagaba entre todas las opciones lógicas para ella pero al no convencerse de ninguna opción dejo de pensar en eso.

La noche pasó tranquila para la joven ingeniero, después de cenar se dirigió a su estudio donde se encontraba un gran escritorio con una computadora portátil, un sofá pequeño color negro, y una mesa de dibujo con planos y planos de máquinas que ella, o reparaba o inventaba, se sentó en la silla color azul frente al escritorio y encendió su laptop dispuesta a terminar su tarea de la universidad la cual estaba casi terminada, cuando por fin logró concluir con su trabajo recibió una llamada en su celular, viendo de quien se trataba contesto rápidamente

—Hola Korra— saludo alegremente

—Asami, hola, oye me preguntaba si querías ir al partido de mañana a las dos treinta, claro si no tiene nada que hacer— propuso la morena

—No sé si podré ir, mañana tengo una junta con mi padre y unos ejecutivos de la empresa además de que tengo que ir al taller y terminar el prototipo para mi clase de ingeniería— dijo un poco apenada

—Oh bueno, si no puedes está bien— contestó con leve tono de desilusión en su voz

—Pero tal vez pueda llegar para el final del último set— prometió un poco insegura de sus palabras

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos mañana— comentó muy ilusionada la joven castaña

Las chicas se despidieron, Korra cerró su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía explicar, la idea de que Asami la viera jugar la emocionaba, en poco tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amiga y a Korra le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella e impresionarla

— ¿Impresionarla? ¿Porque quisiera impresionarla? — se preguntó a sí misma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la ya dormida Naga

Se levantó de la cama y dejó a su compañera peluda en ella durmiendo, se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha. Mientras sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo pensaba en todo y en nada, pensando en cosas normales como que desayunara al día siguiente, pasando por cómo derrotaría a Tahno en el partido y terminando en pensar en Asami, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos sobre su mejor amiga, alagandola en sus pensamientos, sobre lo lacio de su cabello negro, el brillo partículas de sus ojos esmeraldas hasta lo sexy de su figura, detuvo rápidamente cualquier pensamiento para dejar un montón de dudas en su mente, _-¿Por qué pienso que Asami es sexy?-_ se preguntó una y otra vez sin hallar una respuesta convincente. Decidió dejar ese tema a un lado ya que noto que eran muy tarde y aun no lograba quedarse dormida, había pensado en eso durante horas siempre volviendo al inicio, se levantó de la cama, evitando pisar a su pequeña Naga dormida en el piso justo al lado de donde ella dormía, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo, mientras abría el refrigerador y buscaba algo de beber escuchó los pasos de alguien entrando, por encima de la puerta del refrigerador Korra logro ver de quien se trataba, Jinora

— ¿Korra? ¿Insomnio? — pregunto la chica de 11 años

— Algo así, ¿te desperté?— contra preguntó mientras sacaba una jarra con agua del electrodoméstico

—No, Ikki lo hizo, hablaba en sueños— respondió tomando dos vasos y sentándose a la mesa

—Ja ja, ya veo, ¿y con qué sueña? ¿Unicornios? — pregunto divertida mientras se sentaba a la par de su acompañante nocturna

—No, con bisontes voladores— respondió riendo calladamente

—Vaya eso sí en interesante— y lleno los vasos con el líquido translúcido de la jarra

Las dos chicas hablaron un rato más mientras les entraba el sueño pero aquello no sucedía aun. Jinora le hacía preguntas, muy maduras para la edad que tenía, a su "Hermana Mayor" mientras que Korra las respondía impresionada de la madurez de la chica castaña de ojos marrones, para tener 11 años Jinora era muy inteligente, había desarrollado un amor a los libros inigualable, amaba la historia como ninguno y tenía un interés en el conocimiento solo superado por el espíritu Wan Shi Tong quien conoce 10.000 cosas, mientras hablaban la pequeña le hizo una pregunta muy directa a la joven

—Korra… ¿Tú te has enamorado de algún chico? — pregunto sin rodeos la menor pero con algo de pena de sus propias palabras

— ¿He?, ¿a qué viene la pregunta tan de repente? — Cuestionó Korra sintiendo un poco de pena —Bueno…no sé si enamorar seria la palabra, más bien fue algo platónico — concluyó un tanto indecisa sobre qué responder

— ¿Y de quien fue? — preguntó muy interesada en el tema la pequeña

—Bu-bueno, fue de…Mako— reveló viendo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Jinora y suspiro — aunque siento que ya lo supere—

—Ho, ya veo— y no pregunto más acerca del tema pues vio que Korra no quería hablar de ello

—Y ¿Porque la preguntas sobre parejas? — preguntó inocentemente la morena

—Ah…yo bueno, solo es curiosidad— y rió nerviosamente mientras un mínimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

— ¿No será que la pequeña Jinora se enamoró? ¿O sí? — pregunto pícaramente la mayor de las dos

— ¿Que? No, no, Claro que no, es solo curiosidad ¿ok? No es que haya conocido a un chico ni nada o que él me haya invitado a una cita si eso es lo que piensas…ha ¿me acabo de delatar yo misma, verdad? — y se sonrojo por completo al notar que Korra empezaba a reír

—Ja ja ja, sí así es, tranquila no le diré a nadie — le aseguró dándole tranquilidad a la pequeña

Las dos chicas hablaron un rato más, Jinora le confesó a Korra que no le había dado una respuesta concreta al chico a lo que la mayor la animó para darle una respuesta cuanto antes, después de charlar un rato más se fueron a dormir, esta vez Korra fue vencida por el sueño y se quedó completamente dormida.

Al despertar tenía más energías de las que había pensado que tendría, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, algo poco usual en ella ya que no se llevaba bien con las mañanas, tomo un pequeño desayuno y se dio una ducha rápida, luego de eso empezó a preparar todo para su partido de ese día, tomó su confiable raqueta de tenis y la jalo un poco de la malla para comprobar su resistencia, ideal, la guardo junto a su uniforme, tomó dos pelotas y las lanzó al suelo para comprobar su rebote, una estaba perfecta pero la otra no rebotó como debía y la puso junto a los juguetes de Naga, cuando vio que ya tenía todo listo salió rápidamente de la casa de los Udara y camino decidida hacia el gimnasio. Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Asami quien desayunaba lentamente en una pequeña cafetería cerca de su apartamento, mientras terminaba su comida estaba pensando en su horario para aquel día, en la mañana iría a hacer unas compras de herramientas y piezas para su proyecto universitario, en la tarde tenía una junta con su padre y unos ejecutivos de la empresa para hablar sobre el nuevo plan de ventas y los nuevos artículos que saldrían muy pronto, luego tendría que ir al taller para continuar con su prototipo, en su mente ajustaba todo su horario para que le quedara un poco de tiempo y así poder ir al partido al que Korra la había invitado.

Korra se la había pasado casi toda la mañana hablando con Jinora sobre muchos y diversos temas mientras la joven les daba la clase de yoga y meditación a los niños, la joven morena estaba ansiosa de empezar el partido pero las horas se les hacían eternas, Korra no era muy paciente y se frustraba rápidamente si tenía que esperar un largo tiempo para algo, para su suerte las horas se les empezaron a hacer rápidas mientras se distraía con los hijos de Tenzin. Al fin llegaron las dos de la tarde, la joven castaña se dirigió a la cancha de tenis, que se hallaba las afueras del gimnasio en la parte trasera junto a una cancha pequeña de fútbol-soccer, donde ya estaba el árbitro, Tenzin y mucho público, aquel no era un partido formal pero tanto Korra como Tahno eran populares en el deporte, Korra por el tenis y Tahno por el baloncesto y otros deportes varios, el joven de cabello negro llegó un momento después, los dos jugadores comenzaron a prepararse, Korra por su lado revisaba su raqueta una vez más y se ataba los tenis correctamente, mientras que Tahno planeaba su estrategia.

Antes de empezar el partido los dos jugadores iniciaron un calentamiento haciendo nada más voleas, aquello no solo servía para calentar si no también para demostrar que los dos jugadores tenían una rivalidad inocultable, la tensión se sentía cada vez que la pelota pasaba de un lado de la cancha a la otra. El Árbitro anuncio el inicio del partido, Korra realizo el primer saque, no le costó ningún esfuerzo ganar el primer juego ya que Tahno cometió muchos errores dejando que la pelota rebotara más allá de la zona. Empezando el segundo juego Tahno anoto un punto, 15-0, aquello no le agrado nada a Korra, no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente por la actitud arrogante del joven y encamino bien su juego. Después de mucho rato jugando la joven sureña pon fin gano el primer set, 6-4 era el marcador.

Mientras aquel partido emocionada a todos en el gimnasio Asami estaba en una reunión se la compañía, por dentro estaba ansiosa de poder salir de allí, terminar su proyecto en el taller y llegar hasta el partido para poder ver a Korra jugar, estaba concentrada en lo que decía su padre, por lo general en aquellas reuniones Asami no tenía mucho que decir pues su padre lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, después de la reunión se dirigió a su taller cerca del muelle, su parte favorita del día siempre era ir al su taller, donde podía ensuciarse, trabajar y planear sin preocuparse de nada mas, en aquel taller no habían normas de la sociedad, no habían ataduras, solo ella y sus proyectos, la joven de cabello negro se colocó su ropa de trabajo y tomo sus herramientas, soldó, martillo, atornillo y conecto muchas partes de aquel aparato pero en muy contadas ocasiones dejo de pensar en Korra, aquella chica morena que había conocido hacia un mes y de la cual no había podido dejar de pensar y así es como volvía a la misma conversación que tenía consigo misma cada vez que pensaba en Korra desde hacía unas pocas semanas, cuando pensaba en ella no podía dejar de preguntarse porque la consideraba tan atractiva. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado se concentró en su prototipo, cuando pudo terminarlo se sintió muy orgullosa consigo misma, miro el reloj y noto que ya era muy tarde, se cambió rápido después de limpiarse y subió a su Automóvil.

Cuando llego al gimnasio se dirigió a las canchas traseras y vio que habían muchas personas viendo aquel partido, ya casi terminaba, Korra iba ganando por 3 juegos y le faltaba uno para ganar los dos sets y el partido, la joven de ojos color verdes se posición cerca de la puerta de la cancha ya que estaba cercada. Tahno ya estaba muy furioso sus planes no habían salido como lo esperaba y solo le quedaba una opción, le tocaba sacar al joven, tomó una pelota que estaba en su bolsillo y la lanzó, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un golpe, la pelota había impactado en la cara de Korra

—¡Korra! — gritaron las personas incluida Asami.

~Continuara~

 **Hola! Primero que nada gracias por su paciencia y perdón por el retraso, en verdad me costo escribir este cap porque no sabia que rayos escribir en él xD**

 **Espero poder escribir el proximo capitulo rápidamente, y espero que les alla gustado este cap**

 **Muchas gracias a los que comentaron**

 **PD: Aun tienen chance de decirme de donde saque la referencia para el dialogo de Asami, no es dificil~**

 **Si quieren ver mis dibujos les dejo mis paginas:  
DeviantArt "** ** _jessica6697-deviantart"_** **Tumblr "** ** _jessica6697-tumblr"_**

 **Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap bye~** **  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Cambios

Korra estaba confiada, Tahno no era un contrincante difícil, cometía muchos errores y sostenía la raqueta de una forma incorrecta, la joven castaña sabía que ganaría el partido y ya le faltaba solo un juego para ganar el segundo set y el partido, solo tres puntos más y terminaría, pero ella no sabía que Tahno tenía un plan debajo de la manga, vio al público y pudo ver que Asami había llegado, Tahno saco y ella hizo un remate espectacular, no se había esforzado en todo el partido hasta ahora, lo había hecho para mostrarle a Asami de que estaba hecha, la saludo con la mano mientras el joven molesto sacaba una pelota de su bolsillo y la hacía rebotar en el suelo varias veces, se concentró en su contrincante cuando notó que ya había lanzado la pelota al aire, hizo un saque rápido, y muy fuerte, no dirigido a la zona de los cuadros de servicio si no justo a la cara de Korra, la joven se impresiono bastante, aquel ataque directo fue demasiado repentino y rápido.

En Aquella cancha solo se escuchó un golpe seguido de unos gritos de los amigos de Korra y los espectadores que la conocían.

— ¡Conducta Anti-Deportiva! Tahno Qanik descalificado, Juego, Set y Partido para Korra Imiq — sentencio el árbitro.

Korra seguía en el suelo, se quejaba una y otra vez y lanzaba palabrotas dirigidas a su contrincante mientras que con las manos se cubría el rostro. Asami estaba en completo shock mientras miraba como Tenzin y Jinora, quienes estaban dentro de la cancha, levantaban a Korra del suelo, que ya tenía unas cuantas gotas de sangre, la joven morena se tapaba a nariz con fuerza para que no brotara más sangre pero era inútil, Asami los siguió hasta la sala de yoga y meditación, donde Tenzin tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, le pidió el favor a su hija de que ayudara a Korra mientras él se encargaba de la grave conducta de Tahno, Jinora obedeció y empezó a curar a Korra quien aún se quejaba sin parar

— Ahgg ¡Jinora, Eso duele! — replico Korra

—Bueno, quieres que te cure ¿o no? — preguntaba ya muy irritada por la actitud de su, casi, hermana mayor

— ¡Pero no me mates en el proceso! — Replico por décimo cuarta vez

— ¡No!, ¡me canse! Y eso que tengo una paciencia increíblemente alta, tú me llevaste al límite, me voy, cúrate sola— se quejó Jinora saliendo del cuarto

Korra murmuraba palabras inentendible para Asami quien aún estaba en la habitación y como vio que la sureña no sabía cómo mejorar su nariz empezó a ayudarla

— Hecha la cabeza para atrás, Korra— le ordeno mientras tomaba un algodón y lo mojaba con una sustancia de color marrón verdosa— esto puede arder pero resiste, será por poco tiempo— sentencio

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Arde! ¡Arde! — gritó mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie

—Ya pasará, quédate así— le pidió con un tono de voz más tranquilizador y menos dictador esta vez

—Ag, ese idiota me las pagara, mi ojo quedara morado mañana— pronunciaba al aire mientras se relajaba

—Korra, si la pelota te dio en el ojo ¿porque te rompiste la nariz? — pregunto un tanto confundida Asami

—Al caer me golpee la nariz contra el piso muy duro— explico ya tranquila

Después de curarla Asami examino el golpe de Korra en el ojo, en aquel momento Asami observó los hermosos ojos azules de Korra, tan profundos como el mar y tan brillantes como el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua y aquel profundo color, aquellos profundos ojos azules la hicieron terminar de comprender que, aquella joven morena de cabello castaño y hermosa sonrisa confiada, era la persona de la cual estaba enamorada. Esto no le fue fácil de aceptar para Asami, ella jamás había sentido atracción por las chicas hasta ahora, los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente eran totalmente nuevos para ella pero una parte de si le decía que sus sentimientos eran correctos.

Cuando termino de revisar si su ojo estaba bien y determinar que solo fue un golpe superficial acompaño a Korra hasta su casa. Tenzin reprendió fuertemente a Tahno, los directores del gimnasio junto con el entrenador de baloncesto y tenis llegaron a la decisión de suspender la membresía de Tahno hasta nuevo aviso.

Los días siguientes a aquel "accidente" Korra encontró un trabajo, aunque con un poco de ayuda de Tenzin, ayudante del entrenador de tenis, ella debía asistir al entrenador y suplantarlo si hacía falta, y darle las clases básicas a los niños que se inscribían para aprender tenis, trabajar cerca de su casa y de su universidad era de mucha ventaja además de que su trabajo era algo que la apasionaba, Korra no quería llegar a ser tenista profesional pero aquel deporte era su pasión desde sus quince años cuando hizo un viaje junto a su padre a un país en la nación del fuego y vio como dos jóvenes de unos veinte años de edad jugaban un partido muy emocionante, en aquel viaje le confeso a su padre que quería jugar tenis y este lo acepto, meses después Korra se había enamorado por completo de ese deporte.

Para Korra todo iba mejorando, pero para Asami las cosas empeoraron de un día para el otro. La joven de cabello negro se tenía que enfrentar a sus sentimientos recién descubiertos y aceptados hacia su mejor amiga pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sucedió una semana después. Su padre, Hiroshi Sato, había sido encontrado culpable de conspiración y contrabando de armas, resulto que el fundador y presidente de Industrias Futuro trabajaba debajo de la mesa con los mafiosos más peligrosos de Ciudad República, _"Los Igualitarios"_ cuyo objetivo era deshacerse de todos los extranjeros que no eran nacidos en Ciudad Republica, un grupo completamente xenofóbico. Hiroshi era un buen hombre que había tomado muy malas decisiones, desde que su amada esposa, Yasuko Sato, había muerto a manos de un grupo de ladrones nativos de la nación del fuego, él se *dejó llevar por el miedo y la tristeza que lo llevaron a la ira y eso lo condujo al odio y a la venganza que ahora lo llevaba al sufrimiento.

En la semana en la que arrestaron a Hiroshi Sato Los Igualitarios habían atacado una embajada de la nación del agua del norte y claro a grupos y familias de diferentes naciones, entre aquellos grupos de personas atacadas estaba Korra, cuyo grupo universitario había sido emboscado, para la suerte de Korra y sus compañeros de clase, Mako había estado vigilando a un pequeño clan que se reunía cerca de la Universidad de Ciudad Republica y pudo llamar a sus superiores al instante y detener el ataque.

Esa ya no era la ciudad en la que Asami había crecido, ahora era un caos, personas asustadas, grupos y grupos de personas huyendo por el miedo y la incertidumbre, clanes peligrosos cazando a familias inocentes, la policía hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder, incluso recibió ayuda de las Fuerzas Unidas, ejercito de la Republica Unida de Naciones.

Asami comenzó a vivir en la casa de Tenzin junto con Bolin ya que ella temía por su seguridad y Bolin había perdido su casa por culpa de los ataques a edificios civiles, Mako prácticamente vivía en la academia de policías. Korra había apoyado mucho a Asami en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella, lo que ella había agradecido mucho a su amiga sureña, y, recién descubierto, amor.

Mientras la policía y el ejército trabajaban para detener al líder de Los igualitarios, quien se auto nombraba Amon, la ciudad poco a poco tomaba un ritmo normalizado, sin embargo a Korra no le gustaba el hecho de tener que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada solo por temor a ser atacada.

—Voy a sacar a pasear a Naga— anuncio rápidamente yendo a la puerta

—No iras a ninguna parte, Korra— Ordeno el hombre de barba negra

—Tenzin, no puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada, además Naga tiene que hacer ejercicio— reclamo la castaña

—De acuerdo, pero no saldrás sola, tu amigo Bolin te acompañara— sentencio el padre de familia

Korra salió de la casa junto con Bolin quien no paraba de hablar sobre un taller de actuación al que se había inscrito, la joven estaba completamente centrada en sus pensamientos y solo respondía con un "Si, aja" ocasional. Bolin le había propuesto ir a visitar a Mako en la comisaria ya que no lo habían visto en un par de días, Korra aceptó y de camino le compraron un café, al llegar Korra se quedó completamente impresionada cuando vio que Tahno estaba allí, herido y sin ánimos de nada

— ¿Tahno? ¿Eres tú? — le pregunto dudando de sus capacidades para reconocer a la gente

— Hola Korra— respondió el joven decaído

— ¿Los igualitarios te hicieron esto? — pregunto preocupada

—Sí, aunque soy nacido en Ciudad Republica, atacaron a mi equipo de baloncesto y me hirieron— explico con un tono de voz completamente apagado

—Oye, sé que no somos los mejores amigos pero lamento que Los Igualitarios te hayan herido— comento, siendo completamente sincera

—Gracias, espero que los hagan pagar— dijo con un poco de esperanza

Después de la corta charla salió la jefa de policías, Lin Beifong, hija de Toph Beifong, hermana de Suyin y tía de Opal, llamo al joven de ojos celestes pálidos para que declarara aquel ataque. Korra y Bolin saludaron a Mako quien estaba muy ocupado y no pudo charlar con su amiga y su hermano, los jóvenes decidieron volver a la casa, Naga se quedó dormida al poco tiempo de haber llegado y Korra se puso a ver en su laptop los deportes de esa semana. Después de un rato largo viendo los partidos de todos los deportes existente que habían ocurrido esa semana en diferentes lugares del mundo la joven empezó a hacer su tarea, mientras se concentraba buscando información para redactar su trabajo entro Ikki, se notaba que la niña de 8 años estaba frustrada

— ¿Ikki, que haces aquí? — pregunto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio

—Meelo y Jinora estaban molestándome de nuevo— respondió la pequeña sin ánimos

—Oh, ya veo,… ¿te digo una cosa? Yo no tuve la suerte de tener hermanos, siempre valiéndome por mi misma y jugando prácticamente sola, los hermanos pueden ser molestos a veces pero después de todo son quienes juegan contigo y te ayudan cuando lo necesitas — comento sinceramente, tratando de hacerle ver a la pequeña que los hermanos, por más que te molesten, siempre están allí para ti y le revolvió el cabello sonriendo

— Hey— se quejó por haberla despeinado — creo que tienes razón…— y en ese momento Asami entro a la habitación

La pequeña de ojos grises se retiró cuando Asami le dijo que su madre la estaba llamando, Korra y Asami se quedaron solas, aquella situación ponía a la sureña un poco nerviosa, aunque no sabía porque, Asami se sentó en la cama, se notaba que estaba deprimida, Korra lo entendió, se sentó a su lado y la abraso, ella quería que Asami sintiera que no estaba sola, que todo se iba a solucionar y sobre todo, que podía confiar en ella para contarle todas sus dudas y preocupaciones.

— ¿K-Korra? — pronuncio tímidamente Asami

—Estoy contigo Asami, no tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo— le respondió con total sinceridad

—Y-Yo…—la joven trataba de no llorar pero simplemente no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos por más tiempo

—Llora si lo necesitas— le respondió a su llanto haciendo más firme su abraso

Asami, aquella mujer fuerte, independiente, madura y generalmente con una compostura inigualable, ahora estaba llorando en el hombro de Korra, estaba dejando salir toda su frustración, tristeza e ira reprimida, no se sentía apenada de llorar en frente de la morena porque ella sabía que confiaba y quería a esa mujer, y sabía que Korra solo quería ayudarla y que trataba de comprenderla. Aunque Asami era fuerte también era humana, con sentimientos y emociones, ella quería dejar salir todas sus emociones y hacerle saber a Korra todos sus sentimientos en ese momento. Después de un rato la joven de cabello negro se quedó dormida en sima de la joven castaña, esta se quedó observando como dormía Asami, instintivamente le acaricio el cabello lentamente, sentía unas inexplicables ganas de protegerla de todo y poder ver de nuevo aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que le parecía tan tierno y dulce de la joven dormida en su pecho, un pequeño ladrido saco a Korra de sus pensamientos

— Shh Naga, silencio— le ordeno susurrando a su amiga peluda quien le respondió bajando la cabeza y acomodándose otra vez en el lugar donde solía dormir

Korra se quedó sentada en la cama abrasando a la joven ingeniero, en su mente habían un montón de preguntas sin respuestas pero, solo por ese de día, decidió no pensar en eso, ella quería que Asami supiera que la apoyaría y ayudaría cuando la necesitara, y que podía confiar en ella plenamente. Ágil y silenciosamente se acostó en la cama aun abrasando a Asami y mientras acomodaba la sabana sobre ellas Jinora abrió la puerta.

—Korra has visto a Asa…— y se interrumpió al ver la escena frente a ella— lo siento — dijo, esta vez en susurro, al ver el gesto de Korra de "Silencio"— las dejo, buenas noches— y serró la puerta

Korra se acomodó en la cama junto a Asami y se quedó dormida en poco tiempo abrasándola tiernamente.

 _ **~Continuara~**_

 **Hola Hola a todos! de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes no tengo excusa que valga :'v**

 **Bueno explicare unas cosas:**

 **Términos de Tenis:**

 **-Voleas: Cuando los jugadores se pasan la pelota con la raqueta sin revotar en el suelo**

 **-Juego: Un jugador gana un juego cuando anota 4 puntos con una diferencia de 2 puntos**

 **-Set: Al ganar 6 juegos con una diferencia de 2 juegos se gana un Set**

 **-Zona de los cuadros de servicio: Es la zona mas cercana a la red, de 6,40m x 8,23m, que esta dividida en dos, los saques deben ser dirigidos allí o es falta**

 **Apellidos inventados:**

 **Para que algunas escenas tuvieran sentido les cree apellidos a los personajes, Korra Imiq (korra Agua en Inuit), Familia Udara (La familia de Tenzin, Udara es Aire en Indonesio) y Tanho Qanik (Tahno Hielo en Inuit). Tal vez les cree un apellido a Mako y a Bolin luego, quien sabe**

 **-Xenofóbico: Persona que rechaza a los extranjeros.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D**

 **PD: Aun tienen chance de decirme de donde saque la referencia para el dialogo de Asami del segundo capitulo~**

 **PD2: "Si buen Friki quieres ser, referencias a Star Wars en tus historias debes poner" xD**

 **Si quieren ver mis dibujos les dejo mis paginas:  
DeviantArt "** ** _jessica6697-deviantart"_** **Tumblr "** ** _jessica6697-tumblr"_**

 **Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap Paz~**


	6. Chapter 6: Consecuencias

Asami estaba durmiendo placenteramente cuando de pronto escucho una risa que provenía de su lado, se despertó gracias a eso y noto que alguien la estaba abrasando por la cintura, en ese instante recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, abrió los ojos rápidamente, analizo la situación y sentándose en la cama mientras se sonrojaba por saber que se había quedado dormida encima de Korra pronunciaba, apenada, varias disculpas a su compañera quien acariciaba a su fiel amiga Naga, y le contestaba que no hacía falta que se disculpara, después de ese momento, un poco vergonzoso para Asami, salió de la habitación de Korra para darse una ducha y empezar su día, mientras que la sureña se quedaba acariciando a su compañera y sintiéndose feliz por ver que su amiga le sonreía a un nuevo día.

Korra espero a que Asami saliera del baño para usarlo, se dio una ducha muy rápida y se vistió casual para salir a pasear a Naga, aunque Tenzin insistiera en que no debía hacerlo, ella no perdía la oportunidad de salir con Naga los fines de semanas cuando no tenía clases ni trabajo, se colocó una camisa azul manga corta con el símbolo del agua en el centro, unos shorts holgados, un poco masculinos a decir verdad, color gris, sus tenis negros y la banda en el brazo que siempre llevaba, tomo la correa de Naga y salió sigilosamente de la casa, en las calles casi no había nadie, ya que todos tenían miedo de encontrarse en medio de algún ataque de Los Igualitarios, además de que ese día los Concejales de Ciudad República se reunían para encontrar una solución contra Amon. A la joven morena no le asustaban Los Igualitarios ni su Líder, ella no estaba dispuesta a ocultarse solo porque un loco con mascara no aceptaba a los ciudadanos de otras naciones. Mientras paseaba a su fiel mascota Korra noto que una pequeña concentración de personas estaba teniendo conflictos con la policía, decidió acercarse para ver que ocurría.

— ¿Han dejado a media ciudad sin luz anoche solo porque creen que somos Igualitarios? — Pronunciaba un joven ciudadano proveniente de la sección más humilde de la ciudad

— En las calles donde la energía eléctrica fue cortada la noche pasada se han encontrado guaridas de igualitarios por lo que esas zonas serán sancionada por ocultar y proteger a los vándalos más peligrosos de la ciudad — Respondió un policía que imponía respeto

Las personas que estaban allí en ese momento comenzaron a gritar y reclamar por sus derechos, Korra se alejó de ese lugar un poco irritada, no podía entender porque, por culpa de unos, tenían que pagar todos.

Tal vez si Korra hubiera interferido en aquella discusión esta historia hubiera tenido un rumbo diferente pero la joven no se quería meter en problemas donde no la llamaban, ya que sentía que no tenía derecho por ser solo una ciudadana más.

Después de pasar un rato en el parque y jugar con Naga, Korra se dirigió a su casa pero en ese momento se encontró con Opal quien parecía muy triste, la joven se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado en la banca

— Opal, ¿Por qué la cara triste? — Pregunto la morena

— Hola Korra, Pues, el restaurante de mi familia, Zaofu, fue atacado por un grupo de Igualitarios, mi papá y mi mamá quieren que nos mudemos al Reino Tierra — reveló la joven de ojos oliva

— ¿Te iras? ¿Y qué hay de tus estudios aquí en Ciudad República? — Preguntó asombrada la sureña

— Los continuaré Ba Sing Se

Esta noticia le cayó como Bomba tanto a Opal como a Korra, Lin Beifong, quien fue retirada de su cargo como Jefa de Policía por el hecho de que los Igualitarios atacaran una zona supuestamente protegida por su escuadrón, creía que Ciudad República estaba en un momento muy frágil y que Opal y su familia estaría más segura en la Capital del Reino Tierra, las muchachas conversaron un rato y cuando la mayor menciono a su amigo de ojos verde enseguida se dio una bofetada mental, ella estaba consciente de los sentimientos que su amiga tenia hacia el joven y no se equivocó al regañarse a sí misma pues Opal en ese momento cambio su expresión a una mucho más triste

— Después de todo, no podré darle su regalo de cumpleaños — pronuncio dificultosamente por las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos — disculpa tengo que irme — y sin darle tiempo a responder a Korra se fue caminando rápidamente

Este día no se podía poner peor, o eso creía Korra ya que cuando llego a la casa de los Udara Tenzin le dio una noticia que la tomó por sorpresa, el Centro Deportivo y las universidades habían sido serrados por miedo a más ataques de Los Igualitarios mientras solucionaban los problemas con esos bandidos que solo querían el caos en Ciudad Republica. Korra no podía entender como toda una ciudad de una nación importante podía ceder ante las arrogancias y egoísmos de un sujeto con un puñado de seguidores radicales, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse en casa y esperar a que todo se solucionase sin embargo Los Igualitarios tenían otros planes.

En la reunión del Consejo de Ciudad República los concejales discutían sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que debían hacer contra los Igualitarios, ya tenían al Ejercito de las Naciones Unidas ayudando a la causa y aun no encontraban a Amon, líder de grupo, los concejales no sabían que hacer, pero algo estaba mal, en el consejo faltaba una persona, un concejal no estaba presente y eso no pasó desapercibido por los otros, trataron de llamarlo pero no tenían respuesta, su esposa lo había visto salir de su casa hacia el concejo pero nunca llego. Si una cosa estaba clara es que los problemas en Ciudad República aun no terminaban.

A los días siguientes los rumores y noticias sobre concejales aparentemente secuestrados estaban por todas partes en la ciudad, ya nadie se sentía a salvo, todos temían por sus vidas pero Korra no se dejó intimidar sin embargo las cosas para ella no eran muy seguras, su tío, Unalaq, era el líder de la Tribu de Agua del Norte, una tribu como la de Korra pero ubicada en las zonas norte del planeta, eso la hacía un blanco para los Igualitarios.

Korra no dejaba de quejarse de todo, estaba técnicamente presa en la casa de los Udara, estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera podía practicar sin molestarse de algo, decidió salir, contra toda advertencia de Tenzin, de la casa y fue a la Ciudad. La joven solo quería tomar aire y ver como estaban las cosas, pero eso le costó caro pues cuando estaba caminando tranquila dos motorizados la acorralaron

— ¿Qué quieren? — pregunto con furia

Los hombres, que estaba enmascarados, se bajaron de las motos y la atacaron, ella intento luchar pero no pudo esos dos hombres la amarraron y subieron a un camión, nadie vio nada, nadie supo que paso, solo estaba Korra tratando de Gritar pero no podía porque estaba amordazada.

 _ **~Continuara~**_

 ***un año después Jessica se digna a continuar con la Historia***

 **Hola! Soy Yo! No Desaparesi en Una Isla Desierta! :D**

 **Okya, ahora hablando claro, como decimos aquí, la verdad es que no tenia inspiración para continuar con esta historia pero ya tengo así que tratare de continuarla antes de que me arrepienta xD**

 **Primero que nada en serio lamento el super retraso de un año, no estaba en mis planes pero bueno**

 **Segundo: MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! apuesto que los deje en un suspenso acecino, soy maaaaaala xD**

 **Tercero Una persona Logro Ganar el mini concurso que hice del capitulo dos, El 30 de Octubre, donde puse una referencia a My Little Pony en una frase de Asami, lamentablemente la persona que gano no tiene nombre en FF así que Si Estas Leyendo Esto Por favor Comunícate Conmigo para darte tu Premio! Si no tienes FF Mi Facebook es Jessica Escobar, mi DA es Jessica6697, y/o mi Tumblr es Jessica6697**

 **PD: Sufran :v okya xD**

 **Ahora si bye~ Paz~**


	7. Chapter 7: La Búsqueda

Acorralada, asustada, enojada, confundida, así es como se sentía Korra mientras estaba atada en un camión camino a quien sabe dónde, ella solo sabía que había pasado un tiempo largo, no sabía ni siquiera quien la había secuestrado ni para que, ni porque, estaba tratando de calmarse y así por lo menos tener un plan para cuando tratasen de bajarla del camión, pensó que la mejor idea era ponerse cerca de la puerta y abalanzarse sobre los hombres para poder al menos hacer algo de tiempo antes de salir huyendo.

En la casa de los Udara todo era un caos, todos preguntaban por Korra, la llamaban y no respondía, nadie sabía que había pasado, Tenzin estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, Asami estaba tan preocupada que no sabía qué hacer, Bolin había salido y llamado a Mako para que lo ayudara a buscar, Korra llevaba más de 4 horas desaparecida. Incluso Naga estaba muy nerviosa, intranquila, la albina decidió ir a buscar a su dueña así que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa cuando vio la puerta abierta por Bolin que regresaba de su búsqueda, trataron de detener a la gran compañera de la sureña pero fue inútil, Naga olfateaba el piso tratando de encontrar el rastro de Korra.

Cuando el camión se detuvo Korra actuó de inmediato y se paró cerca de la puerta de este para poder caer sobre uno de sus secuestradores y escapar sin embargo su plan solo funciono a media pues ella no se esperaba que tres hombres fueron los que la iban a sacar de dicho camión, la joven cayó sobre uno de ellos y trato de correr lo más que pudo con los pies atados pero los otros dos hombres fueron más rápidos y la atraparon antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos. Korra se sentía inútil mientras estaba siendo cargada hacia una casa en medio de la nada, los hombres estaban irritados y molestos con la sureña pues esta no dejaba de luchar, la llevaron hacia el sótano de la casa donde se encontraba solo una luz y una silla, la sentaron y ataron a la silla de madera que se veía muy vieja, luchó pero los hombres eran muy fuertes y con muy poca paciencia.

— Escucha niñita — dijo el hombre a su izquierda con un todo muy irritado — si no fuera porque el jefe nos dijo que no te lastimáramos ahora estaría bien inconsciente del dolor que te provocaríamos así que o dejas de luchar o desobedeceré al jefe — le advirtió muy serio y enojado mientras terminaba de atar la mano de la chica a la silla

Korra solo podía pedir a los espíritus que todo acaba ya, que fuese un mal sueño y que despertara en casa gracias a la tierna Naga, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Mientras eso ocurría con Korra sus amigos estaban tratando de encontrarla donde sea, todos estaban buscando incluso los niños, a excepción del pequeño Rohan quien se quedó en casa con su niñera, una de las acolitas que seguían a Tenzin en su búsqueda por ser monje; la familia Udara buscaba junto con Mako, Asami y Bolin buscaban juntos e incluso a su búsqueda se les unió Lin Beifong, antigua amiga de la Familia Udara, quien por más roses que haya tenido con Korra en el pasado por su comportamiento impulsivo debía admitir que esa chica le agradaba y le recordaba un poco a ella en su adolescencia. La fiel Naga buscaba por su cuenta, había encontrado el rastro de Korra y lo estaba siguiendo aunque no era fácil ya que habían muchos otros olores que la confundían de vez en cuando pero Naga podía distinguir el olor de Korra a donde fuera y eso solo puede pasar cuando estas con alguien desde tan solo ser una cachorra, la albina estaba muy preocupada por Korra pero eso no le quitaba su determinación de encontrar a su dueña estará donde estará así que siguió avanzando hasta salir de ciudad.

La joven morena había sido dejada sola en aquel sótano ya hacia un rato cuando escuchó que la puesta se abría para revelar a su secuestrador, y la sorpresa fue demasiado grande para Korra cuando vio a uno de los concejales de Ciudad República, Tarrlok, representante de las tribus agua en el concejo de Ciudad República. El hombre alto, moreno y de cabello largo entro con dos secuaces, se acercó a Korra y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

— Concejal Tarrlok — fue lo único que pudo decir Korra ante su sorpresa

— Joven Korra — empezó a decir el hombre de presencia dura — Lamento que esto tuviera que ser así pero no tenía más opción, Los Igualitarios han sido una piedra en mi zapato por mucho tiempo y no me han dejado completar mis planes pero ahora que la sobrina del líder de la Tribu agua del norte a desaparecido las acciones contra los Igualitarios serán mayores, comprendo que esto parece muy abrupto sin embargo en la guerra hay perdidas y son necesarias para ganarla, espero comprendas, pero no te are daño siempre y cuando cooperes con mi plan para ser el salvador de Ciudad República — y Así como empezó su discurso terminó.

Korra estaba muy impresionada y confundida, cuando estaba en el camión su único pensamiento era que Los Igualitarios la habían secuestrado pero jamás se imaginó que fuera uno de los concejales, no tenía palabras, solo calló y miró con desaprobación al hombre enfrente de ella

— Bueno no tienes por qué responder ahora si no quieres, de todas formas estarás aquí mucho tiempo — y con una risa sínica rosando la maldad aquel hombre salió de la habitación subiendo las escaleras

Korra vio como desaparecía por la puerta después de sus cómplices, miró hacia el piso como si este tuviera todas las respuestas pero antes de que la puerta del sótano terminara de serrarse se escuchó una discusión seguida de un grito y luego silencio, uno de esos que te hielan la sangre.

Una veterana Policía usaba todos sus conocimientos de la ciudad para guiar a Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami y a dos policías leales a su jefa Beifong, por las calles para escabullirse a una guarida de Los Igualitarios, teniendo como meta encontrar a Korra y a varios oficiales desaparecidos, los cuales no habían sido anunciados oficialmente pues solo sus compañeros y unos cuantos más se habían dado cuenta que no estaban, Lin dio la señal para que entraran pues no habían moros en la costa

— ¿Está segura de que aquí mantienen a prisioneros Jefa? — pregunto Mako

— Tan segura como de que tú no te has bañado en una semana — contesto sin mirarlo

— Con los secuestrados, ¿quién puede Jefa? — respondió uno de los oficiales que los acompañaba en defensa de Mako

— ¿Quieren dejar de hablar? Korra está secuestrada por esos tipos idiotas y hay que encontrarla — interrumpió Asami un poco irritada por la amena charla que estaban teniendo los oficiales

Luego de cerciorarse de que nadie estaba en los pacillos que comunicaban con una sala donde se encontraban unos rieles y sus respectivos vagones para desplazarse todos entraron a la sala y Mako se puso a manipular el tablero, cuando encontró la forma de encender el vagón les avisó a todos y subieron para ir a las celdas que se encontraban más allá de los rieles. Estaban haciendo el menor ruido posible, casi se podían comparar con ninjas entrenados, se bajaron del vagón antes de llegaran al final de las vías para poder están seguros de que nadie que estuviera en la entrada de las celdas los vieran, caminaron el último tramo del túnel y despintando a un guardia pasaron por detrás de él rápidamente para ver unas cuantas celdas vacías, pasaron a otro pasillo y habían unos hombres encerrados, al ver a sus rescatadores se emocionaron y saludaron a su Jefa de Policías

— Chicos, ¿han visto a Korra Imiq? — Pregunto Lin mientras hábilmente habría la celda

— No Jefa, no han traído prisioneros desde hace cuatro días — le respondió un hombre alto de cabello negro

Asami estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no era muy fácil de hacer, mientras Lin y los demás sacaban a los prisioneros de la celda ella buscaba en su bolso un artículo que la ayudaría a saber dónde estaba Korra, Bolin vio con terror como Asami se colocaba un guante muy extraño y grande en su mano que después prendía luces, Asami les dijo que conseguiría la información necesaria y que no se preocuparan, mientras todos estaban preguntándose cuál era el plan de la joven ingeniera esta ya se estaba acercando a la salida de la prisión donde se encontraba el guardia que hacía pocos minutos habían esquivado con éxito pero esquivarlo ya no era el plan de Asami, tomando valor la joven se acercó a este y lo tomo por la espalda, lo arrojó contra la pared y poniendo su guante muy cerca de su cara mientras este sacaba chispas por la electricidad que creaba le gritó

— ¿! Dónde se encuentra Korra!? — con una expresión de tanta furia que el guardia estaba muy asustado

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! — le respondió el hombre

— ¡Korra! ¡Korra Imiq! ¿¡Donde la Tienen!? ¡O me dices o te electrocuto hasta que hables! — Le gritó más fuerte

— ¡Nosotros no tenemos a Korra Imiq! ¡Se lo juro! Solo secuestramos a los concejales y a los policías para darle una advertencia a la ciudad, ¿Por qué secuestraríamos a una mujer sin importancia? — le respondió el guardia defendiéndose lo más que pudo

— Asami, Korra no está aquí, debemos irnos rápido — le Dijo el hombre de calva vistosa

Asami toco al hombre en el hombro y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo para que no alertara a los demás, para nadie había pasado por desapercibido que la muchacha de cabello negro había actuado más agresivamente de lo necesario, pero todos lo atribuyeron a la gran amistad que tenía con la joven sureña, pero solo alguien en esa sala, Mako, conocía bien a Asami como saber que esta actitud no era normal en ella y todo era debido a Korra pero no por una amistad, Mako desecho esos pensamientos de su mente diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía sentido y todo salieron de allí.

Mientras Tarrlok subía las escaleras para salir del sótano tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio que sus secuaces no estaban en la puerta esperándolo, al salir los vio tirados en el suelo gracias a tres hombres enmascarados con unos artefactos de electricidad en sus manos, cuando levanto la mirada para ver al frente de él, allí estaba, Amon, líder de Los Igualitarios, destructor de la Paz en Ciudad República y su obstáculo más grande para realizar su sueño de tener a la ciudad comiendo de la palma de sus manos.

— Concejal, veo que tiene una buena presa pero desgraciadamente yo seré quien la pesque al final — pronuncio el hombre de imponente porte y mascara aterradora —

— ¿Crees que puedes llegar aquí y arruinar todos mis planes así como así nada más? — le dijo el hombre moreno al de la mascara

— Yo soy el dueño de Ciudad República — declaro y acercándose al hombre norteño lo electrocutó de tal manera que un grito espantoso salió de su garganta para luego callar y caer al suelo.

Luego de eso dos hombres entraron en el sótano para encontrarse cara a cara con Korra, la joven no entendía que estaba pasando pero reconoció los uniformes de los hombres, estos trataron de electrocutarla pero ella siendo más rápida se movió a un lado y el impacto de la electricidad dio en su brazo el cual estaba cubierto por su banda, hecha de goma, Korra grito, más por el miedo que por dolor y luego haciendo un pequeño salto con las puntas de sus pies logro romper la silla para por fin liberarse, lucho con los dos hombres y logro escapar saltando sobre ellos lo que causó que chocaran entre sí, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y rompiendo la puerta principal de la casa a las afueras de la ciudad, logro encontrarse cara a mascara con Amon, con los reflejos de un felino Korra logro cambiar de dirección y salto hacia atrás cayendo por una colina llena de nieve, pero sin duda ese tendría un mejor final que enfrentarse a ese hombre demente con mascara kabuki. Korra rodo por la nieve chocándose con todo en su camino pero gracias la gran capa de nieve casi no habían objetos con los que lastimarse gravemente, después de terminar de rodar se deslizó hasta terminar chocándose contra un árbol y perdiendo la conciencia.

Después de rescatar a los oficiales y salir de la guarida de Los Igualitarios, teniendo que luchar con algunos para poder escapar, pues se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, los oficiales y Lin se fueron, Tenzin llevo a todos a casa para planear que hacer ahora, no tenían ni pista de Korra y ya habían pasado más de 7 horas.

— Yo digo que volvamos a buscar por la ciudad — comento Mako

— Pero, ya buscamos por toda la ciudad— respondió Bolin

— Pues volvamos a buscar, ella tiene que estar en alguna parte — interrumpió Asami

Después de discutirlo por un momento decidieron salir a buscar de nuevo, Tenzin sugirió usar la camioneta familiar esta vez para poder ir más rápido, Pena se quedó cuidando a los niños quienes no se podían dormir por la preocupación por su Hermana Mayor.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad una fiel mascota canina estaba muy cerca de encontrar a su dueña y al notar que esta se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos comenzó a correr y allí, tendida en la fría nieve, estaba la morena que con tanto esfuerzo anduvo buscando, la olfateó y lamio, ladró y la empujó para saber si estaba bien, Korra emitió un sonido de queja y con eso supo que estaba bien, su fiel compañera se puso debajo de ella y se movió para que su dueña quedara encima de ella y con gran esfuerzo camino hasta la ciudad para salvarla.

Después de pasar varias horas buscando los amigos de Korra casi se dan por vencidos pero Tenzin tuvo un presentimiento que no pudo explicar y condujo hasta casi salir de la ciudad, y allí estaba, una gran perra blanca completamente cansada con una chica inconsciente en su lomo, Asami salió tan rápido del auto que ni siquiera le importo no cerrar la puerta, todos los demás fueron detrás de ella y estando completamente aliviados y felices de encontrar a la sureña fueron a Casa.

 ** _~Continuará~_**

 **Wow, wow, wow, alto!, paren todo! yo subiendo dos capítulos en una semana? o.o quien soy y que hice con la verdadera Jessica? xD**

 **nah ya hablando en serio acabo de terminar este capitulo y simplemente no quise esperar para publicarlo, no soy tan mala como creen no los dejare con la duda tanto tiempo xD el suspenso no es lo mio xB**

 **Y bueno no tengo mucho que decir, después de este cap las cosas se relajaran un poco xB es todo lo que diré e.e**

 **Espero que les haya gustado xB**

 **Spam: Si quieres ver mis dibujo en DeviantArt estoy como " _jessica6697-deviantart_ " y en Tumblr " _jessica6697-tumblr_ "**

 **Jess Fuera~ Hasta el próximo cap~**


End file.
